


A calm before the storm

by Maewn



Series: The Lion's Roar [1]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionheart, recently returned from the Spire, spends a day with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A calm before the storm

I balanced my ten-year-old daughter on my hip, trying to ignore the whispers and stares from the shopping housewives.

She was small for her age, only reaching my hip when standing on the ground. "Daddy, they're staring," she whined in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back, closing the gate in front of our house and setting off down the street.

"How do we make them stop?!" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "If I knew how, I would have done it  _years_  ago," I told her. She sighed loudly, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you going to stay with us forever?"

"I can't stay forever, darling, but I can stay for a while."

"How long is that?" she asked, as we neared the blacksmith's shop.

"Not long enough," I said, remembering the task that Theresa had set before me.

"Oh," my daughter lapsed into silence, one hand holding tight to my jacket.

The blacksmith, Luke, looked up from the anvil, when we approached. He dropped his hammer in surprise. "Lionheart! You're alive! Good to see you!" He shook my hand giddily.

"Alive and looking for a new pistol," I replied. "Have anything new?"

"Oh yes, we had a new shipment of flintlock masterwork pistols come in just last week. Very fine detail, I believe a few had empty augment slots open as well."

I nodded. Luke pulled a crate down from one of the higher shelves.

"Have you seen the Spire lately?" he asked, keeping his voice low, "Creepy thing, gives me the willies just looking at it. They say nearly four hundred have been sold into slavery there."

"I know," I said quietly, "I was there."

"And?" Luke pressed.

"It's worse than you know, trust me when I say this, you are better off not knowing what goes on inside those walls."

I could almost hear the hum of the Spire, echoing in my ears, feel that pulse beneath my feet… _Obey or die_ …

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" I asked, blinking out of my reverie.

"You looked upset," my daughter said, hugging my neck.

I kissed her head. "I'll be fine," I said shaking off the memory. I turned to Luke, "About that pistol."

"Take a look," he said, passing the gun over. I eyed it, admiring the detail on the barrel.

"Ten chambers, and a reload rate of about a half a minute if you've emptied the entire barrel."

I hummed, examining the gun chambers with care. "And the bullets?"

"We can custom make them or you can use the traditional bullets, either way she packs one helleva punch."

"Enough to stop a charging balverine?" I asked, flicking my eyes up to stare into his.

"M-maybe…" he stuttered, eyes wide with fright at the idea of one of the fierce beasts coming at him.

I mused over the gun for a moment longer. "I'll take it, how much?"

"Three thousand," he said.

I gaped at him. "This is worth at least a good seven thousand," I said.

"You're doing Albion a favor by," here he dropped his voice so low I had to lean in to hear him, "by taking on Lucien."

I frowned.  _"What are you?"_  the voice of the former Lord Fairfax still haunted my dreams along with my sister's dying screams.

"Anyway," Luke went on, avoiding my eyes, "You made me quite a bit of money with those swords you forged when you where still a pup."

I rolled my eyes, "All right, all right," I said, handing over the requested amount of coin, sliding the gun into my empty holster.

"Any custom bullets?" Luke asked.

"Silver, four full sets and five traditional sets," I said shortly.

Luke nodded, "I'll have them ready by the end of the week."

"Thank you," I purred, leaving.

"Daddy?" my daughter said, tugging at the hat I wore.

"Yes?"

"Can we go see the castle?"

"Of course," I replied, "We'll take Mama, too."

I didn't know how long this grace period would last, but I was going to make the most of it. I looked down at my daughter; for her safety, for my family's sake, I would make sure that Lucien would die.

 


End file.
